D Gray Alchemist
by AnimeloverWinry
Summary: Allen Lavi and Kanda are sent to the FMA world. There they meet Edward Elric and slowly learn and face off against Humonculi and other things! T for Ed and Kandas mouth. YuxEd maybe...
1. I the meeting

**Disclaimer:I don't own DGM or FMA **

**Me:Yay! Chap. one! I'm so happy!**

**Al:Right! Now lets start up the story!**

**Lavi:YEAH YEAH!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 A new world<p>

Allen groaned being sent on a mission with Kanda and Lavi. For the most part the town they were in was boring with not signs of Akuma or Noah. Allen sighed heavily. Lavi was talking non stop to Kanda, who looked about ready to kill the red haired Exorcist. Allen subconsciously hummed the 14ths melody. He stoped humming for a moment and looked toward his senior Exorcists. "Guys?" he asked question marks appering around his heads. Why had his friends stoped walking?

He then got his answer a huge gate was in front of them.

"Uh?" he muttered before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Edward was walking in the streets of Central City swinging his state watch around. He was a new State Alchemist. He sighed as he walked heading to Shou Tuckers home to get Al. He stopped walking for a moment and looked at the sky. Storm clouds... Great. Ed groaned inwardly and started to walk again. He already hated being in the military but he had to. But little did he know that today would change his life.<p>

* * *

><p>Allen, Lavi, and Kanda where laying unconsciene by the small river in Central. Not long after a minute did everyone wake up. Kanda was first standing and 'tch-ed' as he looked around. After a while longer everyone was wandering around the the town. All lost. The stoped when they saw a young boy with golden eyes walking with a man in a huge suit of armor. "Um! Excuse me!" Allen yelled stoping the two strangers. Lavi and Kanda both not trusting the eyes that were to much like a Noahs. "Huh? Yes?" the young looking boy asked. "Do you know where we are?" Allen asked quickly. The boy laughed slightly and looked at the man in armor then back at Allen. "Well your in Central City." the boy answered still laughing slightly. Kanda and Lavi looked at each other. 'Central?' they asked each other through their gazes.<p>

'This isn't Central... Not the one I know." the trio of Exorcists thought. The boy made a thoughtful face before shrugging. "Me and Al have to get back to the inn.. Its going to rain soon." the kid muttered quietly his ports already aching. The armored man steped forward "Brother lets go.. Its going to start raining soon" the man said. Wait, did the man in armor just sound like a kid and use 'brother' as in 'older brother'? The trio looked suspicious to say the least. "Right.. Lets go Al, Besides my arm and leg are starting to ache.." the boy commented before turning to leave. "You guys should come along... If you don't know your way you could get lost." the boy commented. "Oh.. I'm Allen Walker thats Lavi and Kanda." Allen intruduced. "Oh I'm Edward Elric and thats Alphonse my younger brother." 'Edward' said smiling lightly. Lavi laughed "Theres no way thats your younger brother!" He exclaimed. "Say 'little' I dare you" Edward muttered quietly. Lavi laughed more "Your so small!" he exclaimed through laughs. Al held Ed back sighing "WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL NOT EVEN A ATOM CAN SEE HIM?" He yelled struggling against Al. "Brother! He didn't say that!" Al tried to reason with his childish elder brother.

"Ah!-laugh- My sides hurt!-laugh-" Lavi held his sides still laughing. "Baka Usgai! Stop laughing!" Kanda said in a annoyed tone kicking the red head in the side. "Ow!" was all Lavi got to say before reciving a glare from two very pissed people(Ed and Kanda). "E-eh.." Lavi said taking a deep breath and calming down.

* * *

><p>When they reached the inn Ed and Al went to there room. Ed yawned and jumped on the bed. He hadn't released that the trio of Exorcists had the room right next to his. Ed told Al he was going to go get something to eat then left the room. -Thud- Ed fell back and glared up at a certen blue-black haired man. "Tch watch it Moyashi jr." Kanda muttered angry. Ed looked confused before jumping up. "I'M NOT A MOYASHI!" he yelled too loud some other people in the inn coming to see whats going on.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-With Rhode and the family of Noah-<strong>

-Sigh- Rhode was bored. She didn't have anyone around to tease. Lero had gone off with the Earl and Tyki was out playing human. She was very annoyed and tired of listening to her father telling her to do her homework. 'I hate this!' she exclaimed in her mind. She the Noah of Dreams the eldest Noah having to do math! She sighed again and bit her lollipop. She looked toward the door seeing Lulubell walk in. "Lulubell!" she might be able to get that cranky woman to help her with her homework. "I'm sorry Rhode.. But I have to monitor the Exorcists." Lulubell walked past her after giving a short lie. Rhode mentally screamed. "Oh Rhode!" she looked up to see the Earl and Lero were back. "Earl-sama!" she smiled and stood up. "Earl-sama, I'm sooooo bored can I have Lero-chan?" she faked a innocent smile. "Hmm... Very well.." the Earl said thoughfully. "Lero! No! Lero!" the pumpkin yelled in a panik being handed to Rhode to go 'play'. "Earl-sama! Please No! Lero!" it exclaimed. "If I didn't hand you over to Rhode to play she would have stolen you... Right Rhode?" the Earl smiled brighter.(if thats possible). "Earl-sama given me a little more credit please." Rhode swung Lero around making its orange head turn green as if it would puke.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:Well theres Chapter one! Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Ed:You made me overly nice!**

**Kanda:Che..**

**Lavi:Yuu-chan kicked me!**

**Allen:-Sigh- R&R please**

**Me:Aw! Allen-kun beat me to it.. Well bye for now!**

****Rhode:Allen-kun come back to this world!****

****Allen:No! now bye!****


	2. II trouble raises

**Me:Ok Chapter Two~**

**Allen:Yay!**

**Ed:Good**

**China:XD!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own DGM or FMA**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two - Trouble falls<p>

Ed fummed angrly ready to punch someone in the face. Al walked out of the room he shares with Ed and sighed. "Brother! Your too loud you're causing a scene!" Al repermended. Allen walked out of one of the two rooms that they were using "Eh... Kanda? Edward?" Alled groaned Lavi popping up behind him. Kanda 'tch-ed' and started to walk away leaving behind a angry blond. The small group that gathered around were mummering lightly confused as to what had happened.

There was a loud crash down stairs and a yell. Ed was the first to respond running down stairs he ran in front of the falling door so it wouldn't hit the little girl standing there out of surprize. He looked around seeing a table had fallen and the henches on the door broken. He heard the others coming down and moved the door from on top of him.

The little girl was crying. Ed sighed and knelt in front of her. "Wahh!" she balled rubbing her eyes. "Its ok.. Don't worry your safe." Ed tried to comfort her. "B-But.. Mister aren't you hurt?" she sniffled out. He shock his head and pulled the sleeve of his right arm back. "See? The door didn't hurt me." he smiled lightly.

Allen saw the gleam of metal from Eds arm and blinked. _'A metal arm? What happened to him?' _Allen thought walking closer Lavi, Kanda, and Alphonse following. Ed looked up after getting the girl to stop crying and telling her to find her mother. He sighed and stood straight "Guess I have some explaining to do.." he sighed saying that.

Allen nodded "We also want to know why you younger brothers body is a empty suit of armor." Lavi nodded agreeing being the one to have told Allen. Ed sighed slightly and rubbed the back of his head. "Well its a long story.. Lets go to mine and Als room." he said walking to his room with everyone following. Once everyone was in the room he shut the door. "Take a seat." he told everyone and they listened all but Kanda. "Me and Al grew up normally in a small town called Resmbool, at a very young age my father walked out on us." He started taking a breath before continueing. "When I turned five my mother died.. Al was only four, But we started studing Alchemy more intense after the death of our mom.. We didn't know what else to do. It wasnt much over a year when we met our teacher she trained us for two years before sending us back," he shivered. "We were eight and thought we had a flawless theory, It was but we made a mistake in trying it. We tried to bring our mother back to life.. Al lost his whole body and I lost my left leg.." he paused staring at the shock of them all(inculding Kanda). "I gave my right arm to call his soul back and seal it to the armor, I had almost died from the blood loss..." he stopped seeing Allen raise his hand. "Yes?" he asked quietly. "Did it work?" he asked the question wieghing on his friends minds. "No.. It failed.. The thing we creatated wasn't even human anymore." he sighed shaking slightly. "My Brother a year after getting automail joined the military.. And from then on we've been searching for a way to get our original bodies back." Al finished. Allen, Lavi and even Kanda were surprized by the new information. "Whoa.." was all Allen could say.

* * *

><p>-Time Skip-<p>

It was two day since the trio arrived in the country called 'Amestris'. They were being taught of what to wear to fit in at the moment but nothing went right. Kanda 'tch-ed' and complained about stupid stuff. Ed thought he acted more like the Colonel for his liking even _sounded_ like him too. Al sighed he was the only one really reading into the ancient texts while his brother was helping the new comers.

For the most part Allen and Lavi enjoyed the break from fighting Akuma, not knowing this worlds 'demons' yet. "Uh.. I have a thing to do in town... Just hang out here or something, if I don't come back my teacher either showed up or a Humonculus or a Chimera attacked." he said thinking they would understand. Ed left grabing his red coat and walking out of the inn.

"Hey Alphonse?" Allen asked. "Huh? Yes?" Al looked over from his reading. "Whats a Humonculus and Chimera?" Allen asked tilting his head back.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Black Order<strong>

Komui sighed for two days three of his best Exorcists were missing. Lenalee wasn't coping well either she missed her friends not even Krory or Miranda could cheer her. Komui laid his head down tiredly pushing some old chipped papers away. He sighed ever so lightly his head on the soft wood of his desk.

"Chief!" Reever called opening the door to the office seeing his boss asleep... Again. "Chief Lenalees getting married." he stepped aside as papers flew as the Chief stood. "NO! LENALEE!" he yelled and grabbed a hidden drill from under his desk. "Where is he?" he yelled looking around. "Dont worry... She not getting married!" Reever yelled to stop his crazied boss.

Komui sat down then hid the drill again. "What do you need Reever?" Komui asked as if he didn't almost go out on a killing spree. "We found some unlikely readings near the area that Allen, Lavi and Kanda disappeared. We believe its possible the Noah are involed in the disappearinc." Reeve sat down the folder the rest of them put togather. "I see... Thank you Reever." Komui nodded and dismissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Main Story<strong>

Edward was walking the streets of Central. He walked toward the Central Second Branch Library. He hated how the fate of the First Branch was and hated the facted that even if he used Alchemy on the ashes it wouldn't return the whole thing. He stopped in front of the burnt building before carrying on. "Oi! Fullmetal Pipsqeak!" a voice rang out. Ed turned quickly seeing the spiky green headed Humonculus Envy there. "Envy.." he muttered and got into a fighting pose.

Kanda, Allen and Lavi all left to find Ed on a requist from Al. They heard someone yell 'Fullmetal pipsqeak' and went to investigate. When they arrived they saw a burnt down building and Edward fighting a man who could have been a palm tree fighing. The palm tree man shifted his body taking form of a pretty woman with long brown hair and the mother feel. Ed stopped and glared. "Edward.. Why couldn't you put mommy back togather?" the 'woman' said shifting into a mass of blood, bones, and organs. Ed screamed and clapped his hands togather. The trio of Exorcists were stunned not sure what move to make. The thing moved forward toward Ed who fell soon after making a blade with his arm. "Ed...Ward..." the thing moaned out grabbing Eds foot. He tried to kick it off shaking his head trying to regain his calm.

Kanda was first to act drawing his sword and running at the thing that had scared the blond. It transformed back into the palm tree thing to avoid the attack. "Tch.. More fools?" it muttered then smirked toward Ed. "I should go.." the palm tree muttered running away. Kanda knelt by the trembling blond and helped him stand. "Come on.." he muttered.

Everyone shocked. Kanda was for once being nice.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:That was a longer chapter then I thought... YAY<strong>

**China:I didn't get to help but... Who cares! It was fun!**

**Kanda:Tch..**

**China:The YuxEd has started!**

**Me:Well The rating hopefully wont have to go up..**

**China:AWWW**

**Ed:*blushes and sits in a corner***

**Kanda:*grabs Eds arm and pulls him away***

**China:O.o**

**Me:ACK! KEEP IT T not GREECE pg!**


End file.
